Talk:Blade Wing Reijy/@comment-144.36.159.79-20121203061326/@comment-173.245.64.228-20121207161005
First I will compare Amon and DLOTA. Amon has a 10k base and DL has a 11k, which makes DL being more defensive. Amon is offensive in every turn. For example an experienced DI player can soulcharge and get Amon to the number of souls including boost from RG to fight eye to eye with a 13k base crossride. Amon has another skill of putting a unit in soul to force opponent to retire one of their RG. Result: Opponent -1 RG(They MIGHT retire Front row RG which means -5k shield), You -1 RG, Amon +1k attack, Doreen +3k(If you decide to put doreen) You can control how much you want for your Amon according to different stages of the game and match up to opponent's power. DL on the other hand can only be an or x2 "Amon" for a turn if LB is activated once or twice. However if played right(when you know opponent cannot take the last hit) LB and finish opponent off. Personally I have DI and I use DL's LB to waste null guards and finish opponent off by using rearguards(of course backed by DI's Ace card Doreen). DL's LB can get Doreen to a +6k or +12k and DL itself can increase attack up to maybe 23k - 47k(optimistically). DL's power increase is very straightforward which only cost 2CB but I feel that power gain is not so "controlled". Both Amon and DL are powerhouses in a DI deck and I ran 3 each because I think both can coexist in a same deck. DL is very flexible in the sense that it can be a RG and a VG, Amon most probably will be in the VG and use as a discarded card when you used null guards. So ask yourself this question: Do you want Reijy to be your main vanguard? Then most prolly you should choose DL as its a good RG and VG, Reijy's definitely need to be in VG to fully utilise the effects and DL will sort of be a backup VG. Well the main idea of putting Reijy is to counter the LB5 and LB4 maybe but from experience rarely I get 15 souls to activate the +2 critial as fast as opponent get 4 damage so its hard to counter LB4 unless opponent gets a heal trigger. FYI I put 3 Amon, 3 DL, 2 Reijy(In case I face LB5 clans) Summary Both Reijy + Amon / Reijy + DL has no conflicts in terms of the usage of their skills, Reijy has completely no CB cost skills. Amon + Reijy seem to conflict each other because they both are best at being in the VG circle itself unless ride Amon at the start and use skill and CB to get to 15 souls and at the same time reduce opponent's RG and in late game ride Reijy for contant intimidation. DL + Reijy... I really don't know how to comment on this combination. But Reijy have to work with other card and card effects then it can be a +3 Crit and high hitter...